Missing In Action
by OldKiaraAdachi
Summary: My First Fanfic, rated a 10 on other sites. Romance and suspence! BBRae! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

The Accedent

It was another typical day in titans tower, BB and Cyborg were playing video games, Robin was training and Starfire was walking Silkie. But something was terribly wrong, Raven was gone. The titans couldn't tell because she was always in her room meditating, but she wasn't.

It wasn't untill dinner when the first question was asked..."wheres raven?" None of the titans remember who said it but they let it pas, maybe she was in deep meditation. Then the alarms went off. The titans rushed to the report screen, it was Slade! They where about to go out the door when they turned around, Raven still wasnt there...

Beast Boy-"I'll get her" he turned into a cheetah and zoomed over down the hallway toward Ravens room. "Raven", there was no answer..."RAVEN!" BB called again. The opened the door and walked in, Raven was nowhere to be seen. Beast boy felt a small worry. He was about to go run away to the others but he caught a glimpse of a piece of paper on Ravens bed. He walked over and read it...

Raven is mine now the only way to get her back is to come see me untill then she is in lasting pain and terrible missery from her own evil inside of her"  
-Slade

Beast Boy couldn't move, he felt like a block of wood, petrified where he stood.

"Beats Boy man what are you doing up there?" yelled cyborg. Beast boy couldn't respond, soon Cyborg walked into Ravens room. As soon as he saw Beast Boy he could tell something was wrong, his face wasn't like the Beast Boy he knew.

"You guys better get in here!" Cyborg said. The other Titans where soon all there as Robin took the note from Beast Boy and read it outload.

"We must go at once to save our friend!" cried Starfire and they ran out of the room. All of them but BB.

Beast Boy could finally move but all he did was sit down on her bed and think to himself..

"I loved her, yet i could never admit it, in fear on what might happen. She might have been so surprised that something could have blown up or things may have started flying eveywhere"

Vut then BB Knew what to do... 


	2. Chapter 2

BB ran to the other side of Ravens room. He searched for the mirror that led into her mind. He thought that if she was in pain and misery he could go in her mind and help her. But there, sitting on the ground was her mirror, yet it was broken, a single crack ran down the mirror and it had turned a blackinsh color. He picked it up and he could see nothing, and it wasn't teleporting him into her mind."Great!" He sad. But just as he said that the mirror started swirling in what looked like a violet and black cloud.

Then the cloud cleared up and he could se Raven, inside her mind battling her evil, possed side only this time it was much larger and more evil than it had been last time he saw it. It was large and a bloody red color, just standing there staring strait at Raven all four blood red eves staring. Then suddenly the evil struck Raven knocking her to the ground. She just layed there, not moving. He couldn't tell if she was even alive,

"RAVEN!" BB screamed at the top of his lungs. Somehow Raven heard him. She got up barly and as loud as she could said "Beast Boy? Please Help m..." and she collapsed again.The cloud of swirling black and violet smoke came once again and she was gone.

Just then the other titans burst into the room.  
"Beast Boy, why did u scream Raven?" asked Starfire "Never mind" said BB "But the one thing I can say is that we have to find Raven soon., or she'll run out of time"  
"My friend whow do u know these things?" Said Starfire "I just do...hey wait!"

BB sprung up and eran to the main computer.  
Cy, how do you use the locater"  
"Great Idea man" Said Cyborg "We can track Raven down now"

Two minites later the had found a signal. "Ravens at the old Railroad station!" Robin said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Yelled BB as her transformed into a bird and started flying towards the Train station "Ill save u Raven, I will no matter what" 


	3. Chapter 3

Beast Boy arived at th etran station first and didn't even bother waiting for the other titans to arive. He transformed into a wolf and started trying to track Ravens scent. He found a faint smell and followed it unto the long, dark tunnel where the trains used to go through...

Meanwhile...

Inside Ravens mind she was still battling the evil. But the evil had transformed from one of her emotions, to Trigon her evil father. he had captured all of her other emotions that could help her. She had only 2 left that hadn't been locked away... her happiness and her saddness, and they couldn't help her do anything...

Raven had hardly any energy left to go on.  
"Why should I even try?" Raven questioned herself "My life is meaningless. I can't be happy, sad or happy anywhere exept in my mind"  
But then when she was about to give into the Evil but the she thought of BB. She saw his face in her mind. He looked so far away and he was fading away quickly.  
"Beast Boy!" She cried..."But he was gone"  
She couldn't go on...she collapsed and this time there was no telling if she would get back up.  
The evil attacked, swallowing her into the darkness...

Back at the Station...

BB had been following her scent for a long time and was growing closer every minite to the center of the scent. Then he got to the end of the tunnel and saw what looked like her cloak. BB got closer and saw that thats all it was, her cloak, with her tracking device on it beeping. Only the thing was her cloak was torn, and stained with blood as if she had been in a grusome battle.

Losing almost all hope he had BB wept, nobody knows how long he wept but when the titans found he has fallen asleeo right next to Ravens cloak. Soaking in a puddle of tears from his own eyes. The titans carried him home..

Later at the tower

That night BB had a dream, a dream about Raven... The dream went like this...

BB was staning under the sea yet could breathe and he was his human form.  
Then Raven was there laying there, a bloody mess.  
It is said that in this dream BB ran down there and saw Raven.

Closer and closer he came untill he bumped into something.  
looking closer it was a glass wall like a box and inside it was Raven...

Suddenly a dark land surrounded her.  
the land from inside her mind her evil father stood over her ready to attack

And she stood up suffering and said.  
"Beast Boy you know enough. Now help me!"

Beast boy woke up suddenly he knew what to do.  
He backed some supplies and got rid of his tracker and dove into the sea... 


	4. Chapter 4

BB had no idea where to go. But there was a strong feeling, thats it just a feeling, that he was going the right way. I seemed like an eternity but he finally found something. It was like a building under the water. But it was a strange cube shape made out of a fluid.

BB got closer to the building and touched it. It was made of a blueish-purple jelly like fluid that wiggled when touched. BB searched all around the uilding untill he finally found a door, and he went in...

Back at the tower...

Starfire was the first to awake. She was at first bright and cheerful like always, but then she remembered the terrible events of the past day. He rushed to wake the others. She woke Robin first and then Cyborg. But she got to BB's room and opened the door. "Where is he?" she wondered

Then she went downstairs tring to find their green friend. Noting, she searched high and low, calling his name. Then when she was seaching outside she found something. It was BB's tracking device, Starfire ran inside the tower and told the others what she had found. 

"Great" Yelled Robin "Slade took BB too. What are we going to do now"  
"Man we have to find them" Replied cyborg "Slades taking us out one by one. Soon there wont be any Titans left to kiddnap"  
But then starfire had an idea " Maybe our green friend didn't get taken. Maybe he left on his own"  
"Theres only one way to find out, lets search the tower for clues" Robin said then they all started seaching...

It was Cyborg who found the clue to BB's dissapearence.  
"Hey, y'all better come down here" He paged the others

Soon they had all gathered to see what cyborg found. BB had tried to leave in secret but it hadden't worked, he had still left footprints leading to the sea.  
"Cyborg get the T-sub ready" Said Robin "Were going down there"

Back to BB.  
BB had entered the jelly like building and was lost in the long, winding hallways. But then he heard a sound. It was an deep, evil laugh that chilled your blood all the way to the bone. Yet he was going to find Raven no matter what he was about to go in to. He ran toward the laugh and found a large room. And in that room was Raven. She was in a flass cube, like a box to keep her inside. She looked like she was asleep, just floating there.

BB ran to the glass box, There seemed to be no way in or out.  
"RAVEN!" Yelled BB "She can't hear you my friend" Said a voice "Shes traped in there" Then Slade stepped out of the darkness "What did you do to her" BB yelled "Nothing, exept trap her inside her mind. Her father is distroying her as he now speak so theres no way to save her now"  
"Let me in there, I want to try."

BB Turned into a gorilla and stared pounding on the glass where Raven was inside. The glass didn't even crack.  
"You want to help her? Then you both will be distroyed" Said Slade

Then before BB could react slade pulled out what looked like a laser and zapped him with it. BB felt the beam swollow him up and the next thing he knew he was in a very dark place, Raven mind 


	5. Chapter 5

BB was scaredat first. He had no idea where to go or how to find Raven. Her mind was so large with many winding paths that seemed to go on forever. He was just sitting there wondering what to do when he heard something... It sounded like... crying. He followed the sound for what seemed like an eternity and he finally saw her.

At first BB couldn't belive what he saw. Raven was just sitting there, her clothes torn and bloody. Her violet eyes seemed gray, no life to be seen in them and her skin was a pale color. But the one thing that surprised him most was the fact that she was crying. And with every painful tear the evil seemed to get bigger and stronger than before.

At first BB didn't notice it but she was trying to heal herself. But it was useless, she didn't have enough energy to heal and she was too hurt for it to work anyway. But she was tring and even though it wasn't working it was the only thing it seemed like she could try.

But just then Raven gathered up the last of her energy and stood up and tried to attack. But, as soon as she stood up the evil Trigon struck her back down and this time she wasn't getting up soon. Trigon moved in for what looked like his final attack. But just before he got to raven BB charged in as a gorilla and punched him back. He grabbed Raven and ran as fast as he could from Trigon.

He ran and ran untill Trigon was out of his sight. he set Raven down, laying her head on a rock.

"Raven?" BB whispered trying to wake her up "Raven?" but she wouldn't wake up. Each breath she took seemed to take a chunk of energy and she didn't have that much energy left. But BB had to think of something, he couldn't beat trigon himself, yet he HAD to save Raven. He tried to think of some way to save her but it seemed hopless. Her breathing got more and more stressed as the time went on and BB's hope grew weaker.

BB felt a wave of saddness flow through him. He started crying, he couldn't hold it back, the tears flowed out of his eyes like a river "Raven, you cant go!" He sobed "You can't. I wont let you, try to get through this, Raven. I'm here for you and I always will be. Now wake up!"

And somehow through all the tears shed in that time something happened. I can't say exacly what it was but I'm pretty sure tht Raven could hear ever word BB had said because when he was done something happend...

Raven's eyes opened. And through this something was created, and that thing, was a flicker of hope. But Raven was OK and as soon as she opened her eyes she sat up and hugged BB.

Then Raven notced something. She felt differnt than she used to. She felt happy, happy that BB was here. for now, through the midst of all that blood and tears Raven noticed that she liked BB. She liked him more than she had ever liked any other human. And she trusted him, for he had saved her. She didn't need a knight in shing armor. Her hero, was a little green shape-shifter.

And so together, they formed a plan on how to make this battle end... 


	6. Chapter 6

Raven and BB tried to think of a plan. But as they sat and pondered Trigon came closer and closer and they only had time to say one thing... that BB would distract Trigon for long enough for Raven to find her trapped emotions from wherever Trigon was keeping them. As he came closer the plan whent into effect...

Raven sliped into a ground to go find her emotions and BB tranformed into a bird. He swarmed around Trigons head annoying him. Trigon didn't even seem to care. He just wanted to find and distroy Raven. He knew where he was, he had been to each dark corner of her mind. She couldn't escape Trigon, nobody could, at least not in here.

And as BB tried to distract him in all sorts of forms. He tried all sorts of animals, from cheetahs to hippos and still Trigon trudged on in the same direction. And BB knew, that direction was towards Raven.

Raven had looked and looked for her traped emotions but they were no where to be found. There was only one place to look. The darkest part of her mind where no one was allowed to go. In there were her thoughts and feelings that had to be pushed aside because they were too dangarous to be shown. Either that or she was just to shy to show them. And into that darkness she wondered.

BB tried and tried to get Trigon to hurt him insted of go towards Raven. But he grew tired and Trigon haddn't even so much as look down at him. And so he followed Trigon failing to distract him, into the darkness.

Rasevn still wasn't doing to well. She was lost in the own darkness of her mind. This was where the evil inside her lived. But, sometimes by accedent she opened the door to let it out. So, she barly ever let the emotions over here get set free in fear of letting out the evil. She had no idea what the emotions that lived back here where. But now, she was hoping she would find them, along with the rest of her emotions. But she wondered on and on, hoping that shed find something, anything she knew.

And as Raven was seaching she saw something in the darkness. But it wasn't the thing she wanted to see. In the darkness she saw the four blood red eyes of Trigon coming right at her. And at his heels was BB tryiong to slow him down.

BB was still following Trigon in the darkness of Ravens mind when he saw her. Raven was right ahead if them, and she still hadnt found her emotions. Yet Trigon grew closer and closer to her. And ad Raven saw him she started running. She turned into a shadow bird and flew as fast as she could but it wasn't enough...

Trigon gathered up his enegy and flung an energy blat at Raven knocking her out of the sky. She fell to the ground with a thump. BB ran as fast as he coulkd to her side and helped her on her feet.  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven screamed throwing two large rocks at her father. He fell back a little bit from the impact but was back and ready to attack again. He through a blast towards Raven and she created a sheild. But Trigon attacked again and this time she didn't have the time to respond, she flew backwards against a rock.  
"Azarath, Metion, Zin.."Raven started. But trigon blasted her again and Raven bumpd her head against a rock and passed out... 


	7. Chapter 7

BB couldn't help but just stand there and stare. There was Raven, just laying there and when he completly soaked it in he felt an overwhelming anger. He transformed into a bird and flew righht up to trigon. The when he was high enough he turned into a kangraroo and kicked as hard as he could sending Trigon back. And with every blow his will just got stronger. Time after time he hit Trigon. In so many differnt forms they can't be counted. He never gave Trigon time to attack him back.

And this is about when Raven awoke from her "sleep". The first thing she noticed is the terrible pain in her head where she had bumped it. Then she saw BB fighting for her, Hitting Trigon blow after blow. Trigon was weak from the attacks. So using almost all of her energy Raven stood back up and sent one last giant rock hurling towards Trigon, putting an end to the evil, for now. 

BB was about to pass out when that blast from Raven came. it knocked Trigon back into one of Ravens emotions and it slid away. Not to bother Raven for a while.  
BB ran over to Raven and she fainted and landed right in BB's arms. And then BB fanted too, exsausted from fighting...

And they layed there, in each others arms. Both worn out compleately. Yet on the inside they where both happy to have defeated Trigon, happy that they where both ok, but most of all , happy to be together. 


	8. Chapter 8

Raven was the first one to wake up. Her eys fluttered open and she looked around remembering the past events. She realized she was still party in BB's arms from when he collapsed. She quickly got up her face turning a bright shade of red.

Raven decided to look for a portal out of her mind while BB was resting. So she wondered away, trying to keep BB in her sight. Then she heard a sound behind her. She quickly swivled around to see one of her emotions standing there. This emotion was a reddish color but it was lighter than anger.

"Who are you?"Raven asked hesitantly "I'm your love. and it is the time to let me out of the drkness I'm traped in" It replied "But..."Raven started "You don't need to be shy anymore. You know I can't stay hidden forever"  
"I know but what if he doesn't feel the same way?" She wined :You'll never know untill you try" Answered Love "Anyway the way out of here is down that path" Love pointed to a path that swirled into the darkness.  
"Thank y..."Raven started. But Love was already gone.

Raven ran back to BB who had awoken.  
"I thought you had left me" BB said, a little fear in his voice.  
"I'd never do that" Raven said, blushing. "come on I know a way out of this place"

Raven helped BB to his feet and they continued on their way to get out of that twisted place. 


	9. Chapter 9

Raven and BB had been walking along the torn, rocky path for what seemed like an eternity. Neither of them had said anything the whole way, that is untill Raven broke the silence...

"Beast Boy?" She asked "Yea?" he replied "H...How did u find me? I mean I know Slade took me somewhere deep under the sea. Plus he got rid of my locator"  
"I had a dream. And I just knew somehow where to go"  
"What about the others"  
What oth, o the other titans? what about them?  
"Did they come with you"  
"No"  
"Why"  
"They didn't tell them I was leaving"  
"Why didn't you"  
"I didn't have the time, and I didn't want to"

There was a silence untill Raven said..

"Well I'm glad you came"  
I am too.." He said "Hey Raven? Can we sit down? Im tired of walking.." BB cried "Sure" she said pointing to a rock "Lets sit there"

So they sat down on the rock and stasred at nothing at all untill...

"Hey Raven?" BB said his voice shaky "Yes?" Raven answered a little curious "I need to tell you something"  
"What"  
"I...I kinda, I mean I" He started Raven waited "I Love you..." BB said. He braced himself in case of an explosion but none came.  
Raven just sat there wondering what to say.  
"Hey Beast Boy"  
"uhhh...yea Raven?" BB replied, looking up at Raven "I love you too."she said

And then she kissed him. I wasn't the longest kiss but it WAS a kiss, and during it Ravens cloak turned bleach white. When she was done he grabbed BB's hand and said lets go... And they walked on. Their hearts filled with love. 


	10. Chapter 10

They had been waling along, holding hands when they came to the door out.  
"You go first" insisted Raven "No you go"BB told her "Fine we'll go together" Raven said, smiling somewhat.  
"OK" And then they walked through together.

When the awoke into the real world they where in the Titan Tower med lab. The other titans had found them, unconsios in Slades hideout. Slade had already abandoned it but they took raven and BB back. Thinking they where hurt they had taken them to med lab only to find out nothing was phisicly wrong with them. But just as cyborg was looking through the test results Raven and BB awoke.

They told the story (leaving some stuff out) of what happend to them.

And that was the end of our story...

-  
Im making a sequel called A Ravens diary where Raven tells the story of her life(like in the princess diary books) 


	11. Chapter 11

Raevn spun around hoping to find her friends there but whjatever it was darted behind a nearby rock. "Definitally NOT the titans" she said cautionisly going toward where the thing went. She peeked behind the bush and saw what looked just like a giant bug. It saw that Raven had found it and jumped at ehr but Raven dodged it. The giant bug turned around and got ready to attack again. "Get away from my mommy" Abu yelled as he ran in front of her. Strangly enough the bug fled.

"How did you do that?" Raven said "That was Odis, the leader of the Smakens" Abu said "He fears me because my first mommy always tried to eat his people. And sometimes she sucseeded."

Abu noticed the pile of leaves that Raven had been collected.  
"Why are you getting leaves, mommy"  
"So I can make us beds"  
"What is a Bed"  
" Its a comfortable place to sleep"  
"Oh, can I help"  
"Go ahead"

Abu backed up and charged the nearest tree. When he hit the tree there was a load crakling noise and the tree fell down.  
"Abu How did you do that?" Raven questioned "I'm a super strong mommy. Didn't I tell you that"  
"No, I don't belive you did" She sasid "But now I think we have enough leaves. Are you strong enough to carry the tree closer to home?" Raven stopped realizing she had just called the cave "home". She watched as Abu dragged the tree to her new "home" and followed close behind. She tripped over a stone and watched as it collided with another stone. Usally something like that wouldn't matter but she saw a spark when the rocks hit each other.

Raven picked up the stones and rubbed them together, sure enough there were more sparks.  
"Great now we can keep warm" she said as she took the rocks and headed toward the cave.

Meanwhile...

The other titans had been searching all day and had found no clues to where there friends were. Every once in a while they heard an enemy ship fly overhead. But besides that, no sounds. Until, that is, they heard the sound of a tree being cut or knocked down. Cyborgs sensors said that the sound came from far away, about 40 miles away. "It will take us about a day to get to where that sound came from" Cyborg told the others " But its about 7 already so It will take longer cause we have to get sleep" So they decided that they would go that way starting tomorrow.

They set up camp and unpacked the food from their backpach. Cyborg had a quadruple meat sandwich. Robin just ate some fruit and Star was drinking mustard.  
"I hope our friends are alright." Star suddenly said "Man, I hope WE at least get out of here OK, Star" Cyborg replied. Seeing the expression on Stars face he added "I don't know about BB, but I know Raven can take care of herself out there. And she won't let BB get hurt either"  
"How would you know that? Raven never seemed to really care about BB" Robin said

Cyborg wasn't so sure. A few days ago, the night before they left he could swear he heard Raven in BB's room late at night. They were talking, but it was faint so she couldn't make out what they were saying. But he had a feeling that Raven wasn't being mean. And he bet his T-car that there was a little more than friendship between them, thats why BB had been so upser when Raven was kidnapped. But he kept these thoughts to himself just in case they would laugh.

So the sun set again on the forest... 


End file.
